


"I want to fuck everybody here!"

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not boring BORING sex, PWP, Автора понесло, Во всём виновата Тина, И магия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: События происходящие после фразы Тины "I want to fuck everybody here!" в серии 2х05.





	"I want to fuck everybody here!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/gifts).



Дирк думает о том, что это всё сверхъестественное влияние. И это ощущение эйфории, легкости и вседозволенности не вечно, но сейчас ему не хочется об этом беспокоиться. Вокруг началось настоящее веселье. Какой-то праздник счастья и любви. Люди танцуют, поют, плачут, обнимаются и, конечно, целуются.  
Наверное поддавшись настрою, а может сверхъестественной ауре или энтузиазму Тины, Дирк отвечает на поцелуй, когда шумная помощница шерифа виснет у него на шее, прижимаясь губами к губам. В его жизни были поцелуи: быстрые, торопливые, вдумчивые, нежные, растерянные, ошибочные, прощальные, нежеланные, даже один пьяный, но сейчас Дирк чувствует себя немного ошалевшим от происходящего, от стремительного перехода из отчаянья в счастье.  
Краем глаза он замечает, что Тодд упоенно целуется с Фарой. Как выяснилось, им не привыкать, так что получается явно лучше, чем у Тины и Дирка. Тодд обнимает Фару уверенно, а она расслабленно закидывает руки ему на плечи, чуть склонив голову.   
Дирк видит, как рука Тодда скользит по талии Фары ниже, ложась на… Нет, он не собирается смотреть, поэтому сильнее прижимает Тину к себе и легко отрывает от пола, девушка радостно взвизгивает и обвивает его талию ногами. Поцелуй получается по-настоящему горячим. Тина знает, что делает. Её руки легко скользят по красной кожаной куртке, а губы не дают ему сделать вдох. От этого кружится голова, и жар разливается по всему телу. Тина мычит что-то неразборчивое и трется об него. Дирк пытается устоять на ногах и поудобнее перехватывает девушку, опуская руку на её задницу. Она разрывает поцелуй, скидывает руку вверх и радостно кричит:  
\- Йе-ху! Я целуюсь с самым горячим парнем на вечеринке!  
В обычных обстоятельствах Дирк бы смутился. Сейчас он честно пытается, но не может. Вокруг хаос и неуемное веселье, и в ответ Тине несутся одобрительные возгласы. Её грудь прыгает прямо перед глазами, и Дирк не может удержаться и прикасается, ощущая жар чужой кожи. Тина восторженно смотрит на него, её глаза светятся бесшабашным весельем, страстью. Она вся сплошная вечеринка.  
\- Я хочу тебе отсосать, - без каких-либо вступлений заявляет она и легко выскальзывает из рук Дирка, словно стекая по нему вниз. Вокруг толкутся люди, кто-то снял большую часть одежды и танцует на сцене, какая-то девушка, сидя на плечах высокого парня, неистово вопит о том, что любит весь мир и ненавидит консервированные персики. Тодд в расстегнутой рубашке подпрыгивает в обнимку с Фарой. Они оба кажутся абсолютно безумными. Хотя не ему сейчас судить о безумии, когда Тина уже расстегнула пряжку штанов и ширинку.  
Ему еще никто и никогда не делал минет посреди танцпола, и вряд ли сделает. Дирк зажмуривается, когда чувствует язык Тины на своем члене. Ему хочется что-то сказать или сделать, но в итоге он просто закрывает глаза и наслаждается происходящим, вздрагивая всем телом, когда Тина плотнее обхватывает его губами.  
Где-то на заднем фоне орет музыка и беснуется толпа пьяных от счастья людей. Интересно, кто-то еще понял, что это действие не алкоголя и не наркотиков? Это чертова магия! Настоящая!  
Дирк открывает глаза, думая, что ему нужна какая-то опора, потому что с каждым движением языка и губ Тины ноги слабеют, а по телу прокатывается приятная дрожь, заставляющая хотеть большего. Он слегка двигает вперед бедрами, слыша снизу одобрительное мычание. Руки Тины по-собственнически хватают его за задницу. И это тоже доставляет удовольствие.  
Взглядом Дирк находит Тодда и Фару. Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что можно подумать - они танцуют медленный танец под этот драйвовый бит. Дирк так и думает, пока не замечает, как часто и тяжело дышит Фара и как полуприкрыты её глаза и растрепаны волосы. Он опускает взгляд и видит руку Тодда в её брюках. Рука двигается то быстрее, то медленнее, нарушая ритм, который задает музыка. В голове мелькает мысль: «Что будет завтра?». Но она тут же исчезает вместе с судорожным выдохом, потому что теперь Тина взялась за дело всерьез. Кажется, что её губы и язык повсюду: ласкают, лижут, посасывают. Это больше, чем у него когда-либо было.  
Дирк видит, как выгибается Фара в руках Тодда, прижимаясь к нему плотнее. Тодд закусывает губу, обхватывая её за талию, удерживает от падения. В этот момент Дирк кончает. Мир вокруг на миг замирает, уходя на второй план. Пол приближается, а потолок и яркие огни уходят куда-то ввысь. Тина цепляется за край его куртки и громко смеется, когда Дирк с блаженной физиономией плюхается на задницу. Она облизывает губы и быстро целует его в шею.  
\- Это было круто, - шепчет Тина и обнимает его одной рукой за плечи, а второй успевает застегнуть ему ширинку.  
\- Да, - соглашается Дирк. – Это было круто.  
\- Продолжим, - в глазах помощницы шерифа мечутся бесенята.  
\- Что? – пытаясь прийти в себя, спрашивает холистический детектив. Ему всё еще тяжело дышать, а верхняя пуговица рубашки ужасно давит на шею.  
\- Меняемся! – радостно вопит Тина. Толпа подхватывает её крик, и он прокатывается по всему ангару. Люди не понимают, что это значит, но радуются смене деятельности, перемешивая пары, обнимая других людей рядом, танцуя с соседом.  
Тина тем временем ловко разворачивается и, не утруждая себя принятием вертикального положения, ползет в сторону Тодда, у ног которого сидит улыбающаяся и расслабленная Фара. Тина с энтузиазмом что-то говорит Фаре, многозначительно двигая бровями, и косится на Дирка так, что тот сглатывает. Потом порывисто целует растрепанную мисс Блэк и подталкивает её в сторону продолжающего сидеть на полу Дирка.  
Несколько человек натыкаются на Дирка, но тут же извиняются, одаривая его широкими, светлыми улыбками, и продолжают веселиться. Странное дело, но он абсолютно никому не мешает. Это тоже кажется необычным и волнующим.  
Тем временем Фара ползком добирается до Дирка. Кто-то несильно толкает её, но этого хватает, чтобы девушка проскользила коленом по полу и влетела прямо в грудь холистического детектива.  
\- Ты в порядке? – заботливо спрашивает Дирк, придерживая её рукой за плечи. Фара уже где-то оставила свою модную куртку из 80-х и теперь красуется в яркой оранжевой футболке, под которой, к большому изумлению Дирка, уже нет лифчика.  
\- В полном, - широко улыбается девушка. Она выглядит довольной жизнью и собой в целом.  
\- Тина сказала поцеловать тебя.  
\- Ммм, - неуверенно отзывается Дирк. Он всё еще чувствует себя как пьяный и боится сделать что-то не так. Ведь это же Фара, а не бесшабашная Тина, которая за секунду вырабатывает энергию, равную взрыву сверхновой.  
Фара понижает голос и доверительно шепчет прямо в ухо, обжигая дыханием.  
\- Она сказала, что ты охуенно целуешься. Советует попробовать.  
\- Вот как, - тянет Дирк, смотря куда-то перед собой. Черт! Он тут же натыкается взглядом на Тодда и Тину. Кажется, Тина беззастенчиво дрочит Тодду, целуя его взасос и опираясь плечом на какого-то незнакомого парня.  
Руки Фары обхватывают лицо Дирка и поворачивают к себе. Её глаза такие темные и глубокие. Совсем не похожи на светлые озорные глаза Тины или нереальные голубые глаза Тодда.  
Она целует страстно, сразу утягивая за собой, вышибая весь воздух из легких и мысли из головы. Можно понять, почему Тодд смотрит на неё такими глазами. Фара абсолютно невероятная девушка. И сейчас она ни на секунду не сомневается в себе, что придает ей еще больше притягательности и шарма.  
Дирку не хочется отрываться от нее, пока она садится на его бедра и чуть ли не валит на пол. Футболка задирается, и Дирк ладонью проводит по подтянутому, гладкому животу. Фара довольно выдыхает в поцелуй и прикусывает его нижнюю губу.  
Возможно, лежать на полу танцпола совсем небезопасно. Это подтверждается экспериментальным путем, когда двоё запинаются о них. Но даже существенный тычок ногой под ребра не заставляет Дирка разорвать поцелуй. Фара отрывается от его губ и переходит к подбородку, шее. Она расстегивает ненавистную верхнюю пуговку, потом вторую, третью, кусает за ключицу, вылизывает.  
Всё кажется нереальным. Дирк сам себе кажется нереальным. Ему слишком хорошо, а в голове слишком легко. Никаких забот, никаких проблем, только губы Фары, её горячее тело, которое можно гладить, ласкать.  
Дирк делает над собой усилие и приподнимается на руках, чтобы сесть. Так меньше шансов, что кому-нибудь из них заедут ботинком по голове. Фара трется об него, бормоча:  
\- А Тина была права.  
И ему совсем не хочется сейчас уточнять, в чём же Тина была права, потому что чуть вскинутый подбородок Фары открывает отличный доступ к шее, и он не собирается упускать свой шанс. Её кожа оказывается на вкус чуть солоноватой от пота, от нее пахнет какими-то духами и почему-то порохом. Наверное, этот запах въелся под кожу еще с детства. Фара решительно кладет его руки себе на грудь и улыбается.  
\- Смелее.  
А Дирк думает, что он сейчас настолько смелый, что почти перешел в привилегированную группу бесстрашных. Грудь Фары на ощупь мягкая и упругая. К ней хочется прикасаться снова и снова. Они снова падают в бесконечный поцелуй, который самым грубым образом прерывает свалившаяся на них сверху Тина. Она сгребает их в объятия.  
\- Вам не кажется, что нам пора переместиться? Здесь не место для вертикальных танцев. Я знаю другое, за ангаром, там хранятся старые маты из школьного спортзала. Подъем! – и вскакивает на ноги, дёргая Фару за руку.  
Дирк с неохотой разжимает объятия и позволяет Фаре встать. Его губы еще горят от поцелуев, а шея от укусов.  
\- Ого, ты умудрился сохранить куртку, - слышит он насмешливый голос, и кто-то решительно хватает его под мышки и тянет вверх. Этим неизвестным, конечно, оказывается Тодд. Его улыбка, сияющая и открытая, Дирк хочет улыбаться точно так же. И он очень надеется, что получается.  
Холистический детектив не успевает сказать в ответ Тодду, что заметил - одежда друга в полнейшем беспорядке. Его подтяжки болтаются где-то сзади, молния на штанах до сих пор расстегнута, а рубашка вообще куда-то пропала. По сравнению с Тоддом, Дирк выглядит возмутительно одетым. Даже расстегнутая Фарой рубашка и болтающийся ремень на штанах не особо меняют картину.  
Но Тина не дает им времени на обсуждение гардероба. Она как маленький вихрь подхватывает всех троих и утягивает за собой, сквозь толпу, параллельно рассылая всем встречным воздушные поцелуи и получая воздушные поцелуи в ответ.  
Они проходят сквозь короткий, узкий коридорчик, который соединяет ангар с чем-то наподобие склада. Тут царит полумрак, а музыка и радостные вопли толпы звучат приглушено, словно сквозь толщу воды. Повсюду на полу, куда падает тусклый свет, виднеются стопки спортивных матов разной высоты. И судя, по доносящимся стонам и вздохам, не только Тине пришла в голову гениальная идея перебраться сюда.  
\- Ты уверена, что здесь подходящее место? – не возмущенно, а скорее изумленно спрашивает Фара, окидывая взглядом бескрайние просторы.  
\- О да, детка, - вскидывает вверх кулак Тина, другой рукой сгребает Фару за ворот футболки и упоенно целует, приподнявшись на цыпочки. Фара тут же обхватывает её за шею. И кажется, что им больше ничего не нужно.  
Дирк с растерянной улыбкой наблюдает за этим, чувствуя, как собственная кровь всё еще стучит в висках, а возбуждение накатывает волнами. Но расстегивать рубашку больше некуда, и тогда он стягивает с себя куртку. Тодд рядом не сводит взгляда с целующихся девчонок и, кажется, тоже не прочь что-нибудь снять, чтобы сбросить накатывающий жар, но на нем, по сути, остались только штаны и ботинки.  
За спиной Дирка проталкивается парочка и устремляется куда-то вглубь склада, отчаянно целуясь на ходу.  
\- Что вы встали на пороге? – хрипло спрашивает Фара, которая только что оторвалась от Тины. Но взгляд у нее всё еще голодный и темный, будто она готова наброситься на свою добычу снова. Добыча тем временем выскальзывает из-под её руки и устремляется к застывшим Дирку и Тодду.  
\- Мальчики, не стесняйтесь! – весело тараторит она, хватая их за руки и разворачивая лицом друг к другу. – Вы такая чудесная пара. Нельзя упускать эту ночь!  
Тодд хмыкает в ответ. Его взгляд немного расфокусировано бродит по обнаженной груди Дирка, замечая засосы, оставленные Фарой. Дирк шумно выдыхает, потому что чувствует предательскую дрожь в теле только от одной мысли, что Тодд его поцелует.  
\- Дирк, давай же, - подбадривает Фара, лукаво улыбаясь.- Тебя ждет приятный сюрприз, - и подмигивает.  
Дирк не успевает подумать, что она имеет в виду, как Тодд делает шаг вперед, хватает его за рубашку и утягивает куда-то в угол. Красная куртка со стуком выпадает из руки, оставаясь лежать на полу склада. Вдогонку слышится заливистый смех Тины и её возглас:  
\- Это настоящий траходром, детка!  
Тодд толкает Дирка на ближайший спортивный мат и падает сверху. На какое-то мгновение их взгляды встречаются, и Дирку кажется, что перед глазами ярким калейдоскопом проносятся картинки, увиденные им на танцполе: как Тодд трахает пальцами Фару, а потом целует, как Тина заставляет его кончить, затем стаскивает его рубашку и кидает в толпу, и Тодд совсем не возражает против такого обращения со своими вещами, потому что тут же притягивает Тину к себе, утыкаясь куда-то в шею. Это всё сверхъестественное вмешательство. Чары! И Тина. Её тоже не стоит исключать из уравнения, потому что если бы не она, Дирк спокойно бы прыгал на танцполе как семнадцатилетний подросток, забывший о существовании мрачного, сурового мира взрослых. А теперь он лежит на старых спортивных матах, через рубашку ощущая гладкую, холодную поверхность, а над ним нависает лучший друг с намереньем…обнять? поцеловать? трахнуть? От последнего предположения Дирка бросает в жар.  
\- Тодд, - сбивчиво произносит Дирк имя друга. Он сам не знает, что хочет сказать: предложить остановиться и пойти взять пластиковые стаканчики с пивом, или продолжить, чтобы узнать, каково это - целоваться с тем, кто для тебя настолько важен. Губы всё еще зудят от множества поцелуев, что достались ему за сегодняшний вечер. Дирк смотрит на губы Тодда. Они припухшие и раскрасневшиеся от такого же количества поцелуев. «Так что мы теряем!» - решает Дирк и тянется вверх. Тодд тоже тянется вверх. Они встречаются губами где-то на середине пути и замирают на мгновение. Но только для того, чтобы вцепиться друг другу в плечи и упасть на спортивные маты, яростно целуясь. Это не похоже на дразнящие, игривые поцелуи Тины и на горячие, затягивающие в омут поцелуи Фары. Это похоже на тот самый холистический хаос, к которому с детства привык Дирк.  
Тодд везде – он целует щеки, подбородок, губы, проходится языком по виску, зачем-то целует кончик носа; его ладони гладят бока, грудь, спускаются на бедра, сжимая и притягивая ближе. Дирк задыхается, когда понимает, что чувствует стояк Тодда через слои одежды. Ему кажется, что откуда-то справа доносятся упоенные стоны Тины, но сейчас он не может сказать наверняка, потому что Тодд уже расстегивает его штаны и тянет вниз.  
Они оба пытаются освободиться от белья, перекатываясь по спортивным матам, продолжая целовать друг друга. Дирк кусает Тодда за шею, когда в какой-то момент оказывается сверху, ощущает бедрами его дрожь и возбуждение.  
\- Сними чертову рубашку, - приказывает Тодд. Его ладони продолжают гладить Дирка по обнаженной коже: спина, живот, грудь, плечи, снова спина.  
Дирк подчиняется и стаскивает с себя влажную от пота рубашку, не глядя, швыряет в сторону. Он горит изнутри, он больше не может ждать. Ему хочется сделать с Тоддом всё и сразу.  
\- Я хочу отсосать тебе, - шепчет Дирк Тодду в ухо так же, как Тина ему - вечность назад. Глаза Тодда расширяются, а руки до боли сжимают плечи Дирка.  
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - продолжает он и коротко лижет ухо Тодда. – Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Я хочу… всего, - Дирк отчаянно стонет, когда рука Тодда обхватывает его член.  
\- Давай начнем с важного вопроса… - через силу выговаривает Тодд. Видно, что разговоры это последнее, чем он хочет заниматься, когда Дирк уже вылизывает его член.  
Дирк останавливается и поднимает голову. На его лице появляется абсолютно безумная улыбка:  
\- Важный вопрос? Кто тот мальчик?  
Тодд стонет. И по другу видно, что он разрывается между желанием заржать и трахнуть Дирка. Но выбирает третью опцию – закончить начатое предложение, попутно перехватив Дирка и притянув к себе, крепко прижав к груди.  
\- Важный вопрос в том, есть ли у тебя презерватив?  
Дирку необходимо несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить вопрос, прийти к отрицательному ответу, после чего осознать, что раз Тодд спрашивает, то у него тоже нет, поэтому мозг тут же выдает гениальную идею, и холистический детектив, абсолютно не стесняясь, кричит:  
\- Тина!  
Эхо его голоса прокатывается по складу. Лицо Тодда вытягивает от удивления.  
\- Что ты… - пытается спросить Бротцман.  
\- Тина, - снова громко зовет Дирк. Наконец, ему отвечают откуда-то справа:  
\- Йо!  
\- У тебя есть презервативы?  
В первый раз в жизни Дирк видит, как Тодд краснеет. Возможно, он тоже покраснел, но видеть со стороны этого не может, что его бесконечно радует.  
\- Секунду, Фара, нашим мальчикам нужна срочная помощь.  
Через минуту рядом с ними на спортивный мат плюхается Тина в одной рубашке, держа в зубах пакетик с презервативом. Она ловко надрывает его, подмигивая:  
\- Позвольте я помогу.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, обхватывает Дирка за плечи и притягивает к себе для поцелуя, одновременно с этим раскатывая презерватив по его члену.  
\- У вас тут горячо, - разрывая поцелуй, заявляет помощница шерифа. - Не буду мешать. Продолжайте, - наклоняется и коротко лижет сосок Тодда, отчего Бротцман вздрагивает и шумно втягивает воздух. – Лучшая ночь в жизни! – выдыхает Тина и скатывается на пол, после чего скрывается за стопкой спортивных матов, откуда доносится смех Фары.  
\- В этом вся Тина, - слегка ошарашено выдыхает Дирк. В голове ещё магический, пьяный угар, от которого всё вокруг словно искрится, наполняется яркими красками. И… Тодд всегда был таким красивым? Или во всем виноваты чары?  
\- В этом весь ты, - с улыбкой шепчет Тодд и снова целует Дирка: глубоко, медленно, наслаждаясь процессом.  
Дирк сам не замечает, как устраивается между ног Тодда, продолжая покрывать поцелуями его шею. Это самое идиотское место, где мог случиться их первый секс. Единственный конкурент – это заднее сиденье автомобиля, но этот шанс они уже упустили.  
Тодд трется членом о его живот и прерывисто шепчет:  
\- Давай же. Дирк… пожалуйста.  
Первое движение бедрами болезненное и медленное. Тодд громко охает и цепляется за Дирка. Дирк зажмуривается и старается унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Музыка, глухо доносящаяся из ангара, перестает существовать, чьи-то стоны из темноты растворяются в воздухе, теперь только судорожные выдохи-вдохи Тодда существуют во вселенной. Дирк снова двигает бедрами, медленно входя до конца, задыхаясь от того, как Тодд сжимает его член. Какое-то время они просто прижимаются друг к другу, не двигаясь и ничего не говоря. Их дыхание смешивается, а пульс сливается в один бешеный бит.  
Тодд первый оживает и чуть отстраняется, но только для того, чтобы качнуть бедрами вперед.  
\- Ох… - Дирку кажется, что вокруг погас свет. Но если свет погас, то почему он продолжает видеть Тодда, который всё уверенней и уверенней двигается под ним, обхватывая ногами его бедра, хватаясь руками за плечи, волосы.  
Что важнее сейчас - дышать или целовать? Дирк недолго обдумывает этот вопрос. Он сначала целует, а потом вспоминает, что человеку свойственно еще и дышать.  
Гладкая поверхность спортивных матов стала липкой от пота, а кожа горит от любого прикосновения. Каждый толчок заставляет Дирка задыхаться, каждый стон удовольствия Тодда отзывается дрожью в теле. Еще никогда Дирку не было так приятно терять контроль: над собой, над жизнью, над вселенной. Хотя последнего у него никогда не было. Зато есть Тодд. И ему Дирк готов отдать всё, что угодно.  
Они целуются, переплетают пальцы, гладят друг друга, кусают, стонут, жадно двигаются в одном ритме. Но хочется еще, еще, еще. Тодд порывисто подается вперед, насаживаясь на член Дирка, сжимая между их телами свой. Он запрокидывает голову и кончает, приоткрыв рот и плотно зажмурив глаза. Темные волосы прилипли ко лбу, а на щеках красные пятна. Дирк не видел ничего удивительней в своей жизни. Перемещения во времени и бог грома только что проиграли Тодду Бротцману в гонке за первое место «Самые невероятные вещи в жизни Дирка Джентли».  
Тодд чуть сжимается, а Дирк толкается вперед и этого хватает, чтобы они оба упали рядом, тяжело дыша. Мир начинает проявляться для Дирка. Снова приглушенно звучит музыка, вопли толпы, чьи-то вздохи из-за горы спортивных матов, негромкий смех из темноты.  
Дирку легко и спокойно лежать сейчас рядом с Тоддом. Он задумчиво гладит кончиками пальцев его раскрытую ладонь, ощущая какое-то неземное счастье. Наверное, стоит сказать Тине спасибо. Это была самая безумная, фееричная, незабываемая ночь в его жизни. Хотя она еще не закончилась.  
Дирк переворачивается набок, подпирая рукой голову, и улыбается:  
\- Пошли потанцуем?  
\- Что? – лениво спрашивает Тодд. Он выглядит расслабленным и довольным, так и хочется поцеловать. И Дирк не сдерживает себя, наклоняется и медленно, неторопливо целует приоткрытые губы. Потом легко вскакивает и осматривается в поисках вещей. Замечает их, разбросанными, неподалеку, и, пока Тодда пытается понять, что происходит, ловко собирает остатки их гардероба и возвращается обратно. Без стеснения Дирк вытирает своей рубашкой сперму с живота Тодда и своего, снимает и отбрасывает в сторону презерватив, а затем протягивает белье и штаны.  
\- Пошли на танцпол? – Дирк улыбается так широко, что начинают болеть щеки. Тодд тут же отзеркаливает его улыбку.  
Они быстро одеваются и встают. Натягивать штаны на еще влажное тело не слишком приятно, но вполне можно потерпеть. Дирк хватает по дороге к выходу чьи-то бесхозные вещи, кидает Тодду черную футболку.  
\- Надевай, - и сам натягивает майку. – Девчонки, ждем вас на танцопеле, - разворачиваясь, кричит Дирк в полутемное помещение склада.  
\- Йо! – через секунду откликается Тина.  
Дирк продолжает довольно улыбаться. Тодд сам берет его за руку в темном коротком коридорчике, и они вместе вылетают в сверкающий огнями и наполненный музыкой ангар, где продолжают радостно танцевать и веселиться люди.  
Эта ночь принадлежит им.


End file.
